


After Dean

by look_turtles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Cas thinks about his life before and after Dean





	After Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anythingdrabble prompt: describe

Cas and Dean were sitting in a motel room, watching a cowboy movie. Dean was grinning, a bottle of beer held loosely in his hand. Cas just watched Dean, it was his very favourite pastime after all.

Suddenly, Dean moved in close and brushed his lips against Cas’. For Cas, time seemed to slow.

Even though he was a being of light and energy that had lived for eons, his life could be described by two events; Before Dean and After Dean.

Before Dean, Cas had lived in Heaven. He would fly through the air of various Heavens and let the sun warm his feathers. Even though he was surrounded by his brothers and sisters, he felt lonely.

The day he saved Dean from Hell, he traveled deep in Perdition until the rock and dirt gave way to ice and snow. 

He grabbed Dean’s broken soul and held it close. Dean squirmed in his gasp, but he just held tighter as he made his way back to God’s army. As they flew back to Heaven, the angels cried out, ‘Dean Winchester is saved.’

After Dean, he learned more about humanity than he had learned from all his time in Heaven.

He learned that Dean didn’t think he deserved to be saved, even though he was the most worthy to be saved.

He learned that humans were complex and wonderful and full of love.

Before Dean, he had been lonely, but After Dean he had a family made of humans.

Suddenly, he was brought back to the moment when he felt Dean’s rough lips on his. He didn’t know what to do and went still.

Dean broke the kiss and his eyes went wide.’ ‘Ah, shit. Sorry Cas I... I don’t know what I was doing,’ Dean stammered.

Cas took Dean’s hand and run his thumb over Dean warm, rough skin.

‘It’s fine. You surprised me. Perhaps we could try kissing again,’ Cas said feeling his stomach twist. Dean had so much more experience kissing and Cas didn’t want to disappoint him.

Dean grinned and his green eyes sparkled. He moved close and kissed Cas. Cas brought his hands up and gripped Dean’s shoulders. His flannel shirt was worn and soft under Cas’ fingertips. The scent of beer and cool aftershave filled Cas’ nose.

His life could be described in two moments, but now there was another; After The Kiss.


End file.
